It's Freaking Mars
by Wemmabby
Summary: Please note: This is a sequel to "It's Freaking Christmas". So read that one first or you will be pretty confuzzled. Anyways, the gang ends up on the obvious planet, and they must survive in scary surroundings and through challenging obstacles. And they might even run into some familiar faces on the way...how will they get home? And what do space zombies look like?
1. Chapter 1

It's Freaking Mars

PREVIOUSLY:

"D-Daryl?" Carol said worriedly. She rubbed her head and tried to collect her thoughts. Everything was dark, and blurry.

"I'm right here," he said, crouching down beside her.

"W-what happened?" she asked him weakly.

"Our sleigh crashed," he whispered.

"B-but..." she said miserably. "Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know," Daryl whispered.

"How are we going to get these presents delivered now?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Carol, I have no idea," he said sadly. "All I know is that we're not in Georgia anymore...and we're not on the same planet, either..."

Chapter 1

"W-what?" Carol exclaimed, looking into Daryl's eyes. "What do you MEAN?!"

"I mean we're no longer on planet Earth," Daryl said laughing.

"Then how the hell are we freaking breathing?" Carol screeched. "What the hell, Daryl?"

"Look, I know it's all pretty CRAY-CRAY, but there's really no explanation..." he said.

"Daryl! We're on MARS!" Carol yelled, slapping him across the face. "That's insane!"

"The sleigh crashed. I don't know what else ya want me to tell ya."

"This is crazy," Carol said, getting up and looking around at the black sky. "Am I dreaming?"

"This is pretty crazy, but I think that Christmas magic is keeping us alive," Rick said calmly.

"You have some nerve for saying that, Rick," Carol said angrily. "Since you killed Santa and crushed a little boy's dreams."

"No one asked you, Carol," Rick said.

"There's only five of us here, Rick," she said boldly. "I'll say whatever I want, when I want."

"Carol, you do NOT talk back to me!" Rick yelled, kicking Carol in the leg. "I'm the boss around here, and you do what I say!" There were tears in Carol's eyes. Daryl knew this was bringing back bad memories.

"Cut it out, jackass," Daryl said, shoving Rick. "No one here is on your side! We could kill ya easily and get on with our lives. Is that what ya want?" Rick stared at Daryl angrily for a few minutes.

"I'm starting a protest," Rick said finally. He took a random piece of chalk out of his pocket and drew a line on the ground separating himself from Daryl, Carol, Maggie and Michonne.

"You guys cross that line, it means war," Rick said simply. He turned around and started walking away.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Carol whispered to Daryl. "He'll never make it alone!"

"Hey, Michonne and I aren't DEAF, y'know!" Maggie yelled at them. "Would you like to include us in your conversations for once? Would you, Caryl? Huh?"

"Sorry," Carol said, looking at the girls. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, how about the fact that we've just crashed Santa's sleigh on Mars and need to find some way to survive?" Maggie said sarcastically.

"Alright! So, I suppose we should try finding water? And food?" Carol asked them.

"There was some left in the sleigh," Michonne said, finally speaking up.

"Okay, great," Carol mumbled. she didn't particularly like the idea that they were trapped on Mars. "We'll start with that."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! But I'm really pleased with this chapter, and I think it turned out really nice! It's also longer than what I would usually write, so that's a plus! :) P.S. I really appreciate all reviews and comments, good and bad. :) So yep. Enjoy the latest chapter of "It's Freaking Mars," and tell me what you think! -Abby

Chapter 2

"Wait, um, Carol?" Michonne said softly. "The sleigh is on Rick's side of the planet."

"You mean the crazy side?" Maggie commented.

"Dammit," Carol said, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What the hell do we do now?" Daryl walked over to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It'll be okay," Daryl said sweetly, wrapping his arms around her. "We don't need that crazy bastard. And we certainly don't need all the crap in the damn sleigh. How many months have we been surviving alone? With nothin' but the clothes on our backs? Huh?" Maggie held up all ten of her beautifully groomed fingers.

"That's right, stupid bitch," Daryl said gruffly. Carol hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I know," Daryl said, kissing her on the cheek.

"GET A ROOM!" Maggie screeched. She was sick and tired of all this 'Caryl' nonsense.

"We just need to find supplies," Michonnne said, finally getting back on topic. "That's a fact."

"Dammit!" Carol said out of nowhere, stepping away from Daryl for a moment, carefully examining her fingernail.

"What NOW, you crazy old bitch?!" Maggie exclaimed. She tried to run at Carol, but Michonne grabbed her arms to hold her back. Carol backed away with tears in her eyes. Daryl kissed her and then bolted over to Maggie.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!" Daryl screamed, completely outraged.

"N-Nothing..." Maggie responded shakily, her face extremely flustered. But then she realized that Daryl Dixon was standing in front of her...ah, yes, Daryl Dixon...she had always just seen Daryl as her friend. He wan one of the strongest members of the group, actually. No one could argue with that. Maggie had thought about what it would be like to start a romantic relationship with Daryl once before...well, okay...maybe more than once...but she had never taken her girlish thoughts too seriously. Well, she hadn't until now...right now.  
Maggie knew she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't resist. It was a golden opportunity. She had Daryl Dixon right at her fingertips...literally.

So, that day, Maggie Greene did what any sensible farm girl would do on Mars. She didn't know where all of the courage came from, but somehow she was able to escape the ninja's grasp and locked her palms on Daryl's shoulders so he couldn't move. Then, without thinking, she pressed her whole mouth to Daryl's. Maggie could even taste the linger of Carol's saliva on his lips...ew! It was probably the juiciest kiss she had ever triggered, but it was totally worth it. This would show that batty old hag.

"MARGARET JOSEPHINE GREENE!" Carol screeched, as she shoved Maggie onto the cold, hard space ground. Maggie started to cough up blood.

"How in the hell do you know my full name?!" Maggie shrieked, wiping blood from the corners of her mouth. "You crazy bitch!"

"Oh, I've done my share of stalking back at the farm...didn't have anything better to do..." Carol said, sighing. "Now...why the HELL were you just kissing MY MAN?!"

"Oh, you're going out with Daryl?" Maggie said sarcastically, still lying on the ground. "I never would have guessed!" Carol darted towards Maggie and wound up in a fist fight with the young girl. They were both rolling around on the ground by the time Daryl was able to break up the fight.

"Just STOP!" Daryl screamed. Michonne, and even the two woman on the ground looked up at him. "Look...I'm mad...I'm mad at both of ya!" Carol felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"D-Daryl, but I..." she looked at him sadly. "I thought you were in love with me!"

"I am," Daryl said reassuringly. "I just don't think beatin' up a lil' girl is very nice of ya, Carol...I mean, for God's sake! Ya had a lil' girl!"

"Don't remind me," Carol mumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her capris. Maybe Daryl Dixon wasn't the love of her life after all.  
Carol gave Maggie one more enraged look before heading off in the other direction.

"Where ya' going, Carol!" Maggie screamed, so the whole planet would hear her. "You couldn't even survive on Earth! What makes you think you'll survive on Mars?!" Carol turned around and stared at Maggie.

"I'm stronger than you think I am, nastyass," Carol said fiercely. "I've survived this long. HELL, I outlived Andrea, Patricia, and Santa!"

"Shut up," Maggie said, completely disregarding Carol. Her comments about Patricia were very offensive. "Just shut the hell up."

"Um, guys?" Michonne said, finally speaking up. "Do you see what's going on over there?" All four of them turned around to face Rick's side of the planet. Rick was standing there, with his knife in hand, defending himself against about a dozen zombies- all wearing space suits.

"Damn," Maggie said, shaking her head. "So that's what space zombies look like..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be up soon! (If you are reading this in present time.) And remember, all reviews are appreciated! And don't forget to follow and favorite if you want more! :D


End file.
